


put me down

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: i'm taking notes : a drabble collection [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: castiel thinks dean is way too dramatic.





	put me down

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [turunkan aku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178786) by [randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13). 



> **disclaimer:**
> 
>   * Supernatural and its characters are belong to Eric Kripke dan CW Studio.
>   * I gained no financial profit.
> 


 

 

"Dean."

"Yes, Cas?"

"Stop."

"Can’t."

"Dean, I say-"

"Shuush!"

"I'm _fine_ , seriously."

"It's not your place to decide, so shut up."

"What—how could it not— _for_ _God's sake_ , Dean, stop."

"No-o-pe."

"Dean, I'm serious. I'm perfectly fine."

" _Can’t hear you, la la la la_."

" God, you're so childish."

"I'm adorable, you know that."

"Dean."

"Cas."

"Dean Winchester."

"Castiel Novak."

"Dean Ross Winchester."

"Castiel James Novak."

"God, so help me."

"God is busy, leave a message after the beep. _Beeeeeeep._ "

"Dean, put me down. Now."

"Calm down, Sunshine. The medical room is near."

"Near how—you are literally taking the farthest route to get there!"

"Well, what can I do, Sweetheart? This school is way too big."

"I hate you… as-ass -assbutt!"

"You love me anyway."

"Dean, I'm not that light, ain’t I?”

"Surprisingly, yes. I never thought you’ll be this heavy. I really made you eat, right, by taking you for date at Ellen’s?”

"Only ungrateful peasant who does not like Ellen’s delicious burger, but that's not the point. Please, get me down, it's just a sprained ankle. You can support me, Dean, no need to carry me like this."

"’s not gonna happen, even if my arms are broken ‘cause you're too heavy, I'll still carry you."

"You're totally a masochist."

"And _‘secretly having dying crush’_ on me for three years, isn’t?"

"Shut up.”

"You’re adorable when you’re flustered."

"..."

"And when you’re pouting, I really want to kiss you."

"..."

"Is it hot here, Cas?"

"Not funny."

"You know, I’d prefer the term ‘adorable’, as always.”

“Dork.”

“Both of us. A- _dork_ -able. Hey, that’s nice one, even you should admit that."

"Geez, how can we d-"

 

 

 

 

....

 

 

 

 

"What did you say, Sunshine?"

"Put me down, Dean."

“No one is seeing us, Cas. They are all in class. What are you scared for?”

“Freaking. Put. Me. Down. Right. Now.”

"And, Sunshine, why should I do that?"

"Because we've arrived at the medical room and Principal Hanscum is practically scowling at us."

"Shit."

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

{ And so what if they both got detention? Principal Hanscum still got some sense to have them cleaning the toilets _together_ —and if they are little bit slow, well, _that’s another story_. }

 

 

**Fin.**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Modified prompt from:  
>  _"Please put me down it's just a sprained ankle."_  
>  And  
>  _"So what if I broke my arm I'm still doing it."_  
> [×](http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/108022477839/ridiculous-sentence-prompts)


End file.
